1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a template used in installing door locks. A side bracket is slidably received by a front bracket and the two brackets are aligned for the door width or thickness of the door to be drilled. The template permits properly related pilot holes to be drilled into the door edge using the side bracket and the door face using the front bracket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Porter-Cable produces a model 511 lock installation kit having a jig which has an adjustment for selecting either a 23/8" or 23/4" back set. The jig clamps onto a door having a thickness of from 15/16" to 21/8". A thumbscrew is used to center the bushing for drilling a 1" bore on the door jamb center line. Pilot holes are not drilled. The jig has drill guides for directly drilling the 1" diameter door jamb bore and the 21/8" diameter door edge through bore.
Goldstein et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,845, teaches a drill guide apparatus having a generally U-shaped member which is clamped to a door at a desired location. Leg 20, which abuts the door jamb, has an elongate drill guide bushing 60 located a specific distance "T/2" from perpendicular leg 32, "T" being the thickness of the door. Therefore, each apparatus 10 will only function with a door of a specific thickness.
Palmer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,170, teaches a drill jig for preparing a door to receive a cylindrical lock. Becraft, U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,970, teaches an unadjustable hand held drill guide for drilling two perpendicular dowel receiving bores in a workpiece. Chaconas et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,776, teaches an apparatus for installation of a door lockset.